


911

by Giora



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giora/pseuds/Giora
Summary: Villanelle works as a nurse in the hospital Niko is being treated at. Eve meets her there in the bathroom.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 24





	1. Wear it down

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for bathrooms and it shows.

The lighting in this bathroom is so bad, almost sinister. I let out a sigh looking at myself in the mirror. My hair are messier than usual and honestly I’m not sure getting it in a bun is gonna fix it. Gathering all the strands is hard work since they won’t stop getting away from my grasp.

Why in hospitals at least one toilet is always out of order? Always. 

I hear flushing from the functioning stall. Finally. The woman comes out but I’m still struggling with my hair. One day I’m going to shave my whole head, I swear to God. I groan loudly, frustrated. 

I feel a set of eyes fixed on me. I turn my face a little and see this blonde nurse curiously watching me and the way I’m failing at picking up my hair. For a second I think I saw a smirk. Is she... amused? 

“Yes?” I ask confused.

She blinks once. Twice. I don’t think she expected me to say something. I turn to the mirror again, still trying to smooth my hair with my hands. Today’s humidity isn’t helping. I can tell she hasn’t looked away yet.

“Wear it down.” I turn to face her.

“What?” I ask, disoriented.

“You should wear it down.” She repeats once again, with even more confidence now, before heading to walk out of the toilet. I feel a light brush on my back while she passes me by. I’m not sure though. I follow her with my eyes until she closes the door behind her, not without glancing at me one more time. 

I’m so caught up in thoughts that I don’t realize I’m still stretching out the hair band until it snaps loudly and falls to the ground.

“For God’s sake!” I’m actually gonna have to wear it down, I guess. 

My phone starts buzzing. I pick it up, “Where are you? Did you get lost again, Eve?”

“No, I have to pee. Five minutes and I’ll be there.” I hang up before he even has the chance to reply.

—

I got lost just twice. It’s not my fault the hospital corridors look all the same. Room 126, here it is. The door is slightly open but I knock anyway. 

“Niko?”

“Come on in, darling!” 

“Hey,” He’s on the bed, just as usual. I approach him and kiss him on the cheek, “How are you feeling?” I drag a chair to sit closer to him.

“The same way I was feeling yesterday, Eve.” He sighs frustrated, “What about you?” 

He’s always in such a bad mood. I told him this negativity won’t bring him anywhere but he just won’t listen to me. I ignore the comment and try to cheer him up handing him a bag of candies, “Look what I brought you!”

He takes it giving me an appreciative look before opening the bag and popping one in his mouth. 

“So, how was work?

“Good” I say taking out a cheese and ham sandwich and then proceed to start unwrapping it. I come here every day, during lunch break, and then again after work before going back home.

I take the first bite, “Did they give you something for the pain?”

“Yes” he stated, taking another candy.

I keep eating in silence. I don’t wanna ask anything else. I’m afraid of putting him in a bad mood, of getting somehow on his already sensitive nerves. I keep telling myself that once this will be over, we’ll get back to the way we used to be. I hope we do. When I look at him I still feel affection but sometimes I think the spark is gone. It doesn’t matter though. He needs me now more than ever. 

“Gemma told me Elena is changing shifts with another nurse. I should meet the new one any moments now” 

I look up at him, “Oh,” I swallow the last bite and get up to throw the paper bag the sandwich was in in the trash bin, “I liked Elena, she was funny.” He nods. He looks even sadder today.

I sit on the bed and take Niko’s hand. “Everything is gonna turn out just fine, I promise.” He moves his hand away abruptly. 

“Stop saying that, Eve. You don’t know that.”

“But Nik-“ Someone knocks on the door.

I turn around to see a well known smirk. She eyes me for a second and then switches to a normal professional smile.

“Mr. Polastri, how are you doing?” She asks politely. Her voice is so sweet, almost too sweet. Like honey. I can already tell I’m gonna miss Elena. “I’m Villanelle, your new nurse. Nice to meet you” she says, the smile widening. 

“Nice to meet you, Villanelle. Call me Niko, please.” He doesn’t look annoyed. Weird. He has never liked any of the nurses so far. Doctors neither. 

She then looks at me again “And you are..?” 

“I’m the wife.” 

“I guessed that,” she lightly laughs, “I meant, what’s your name?”

“I’m eve.” 

“Nice to meet you, Eve. I’m gonna take care of your husband during the afternoons.” She approaches me to shake my hand. “I’m glad you wore it down.” She almost whispered it, looking straight in my eyes, slightly amused by my annoyed reaction. I don’t think Niko heard her saying that.

She then excuses herself saying she’ll be back soon with the 4 pm pills. 

“What do you think?”

“What?” 

“What do you think of the new nurse?” He repeats.

Should I tell him what I actually think? I really shouldn’t. He already is so negative, I can’t have him worrying about this too. 

“Yeah, she seems sweet.” I say, biting my cheek. I hope he doesn’t make any more questions because honestly I don’t know what else I could say.

He takes another candy. Probably the last one, because he closes the bag and puts it on the nightstand. “I like her.” Thank god. 

—

I got lost in the hospital again. Niko memorized the whole building without even leaving his room. I can’t call him to tell him though, he can’t know I couldn’t find the exit. Again. They should print maps, like they do in those huge hospitals, so that people like me could have it a little easier. 

“May I help you?”

I gasp, caught off guard. “Did no one tell you that scaring people like this is rude?” I sound colder than I intended. 

I can’t put my finger on what exactly makes me dislike her. There’s something about her that doesn’t sit right with me. I have some kind of bad feeling. But Niko likes her and, who knows, maybe she can put him in a good mood and maybe, just maybe, he could get better. 

“You look like someone who doesn’t know where they’re going.” She chuckles. “How long has Mr. Polastri been here? A week? How could you not know where the way out is yet?” 

“Are you mocking me?” 

“I don’t know, am I?” She then gestures me to follow her. She keeps leaving me speechless. I never know how to reply to what she tells me. It’s frustrating.

I walk after her without saying a work, studying her back. I’m jealous of the way her blonde messy bun is actually kind of cute. When I try to put my curly hair in a bun, it never looks like that. 

It’s actually hard to keep up with her fast pace. 

“My legs aren’t as long as yours, huh-“ I pause, “Wait, what’s your name again?

“Villanelle.” She abruptly stops and I almost bump into her. “Ok now just keep going straight and you’ll find the exit on your left” 

“Thank you for helping me out. This hospital feels like a labyrinth.” 

“Anytime.” She says turning back to where we came from.

I’m kinda disappointed she didn’t say anything else. 

Maybe she’s not that bad. Maybe.


	2. Tuna Salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized having the story in your mind doesn’t mean writing the whole thing is easy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter!

The walks back home after work are one of the things I treasure the most. There is something about strolling down these tree-lined avenues while listening to some good music that makes me feel peaceful. I look around while walking, my eyes wondering around to capture details from my surroundings that probably usually go unnoticed. It takes me ten minutes to get home but tonight I took things slower, dwelling in the bright but very much nostalgic moonlight.

My phone starts ringing.

“Hey, did you get home?”

“I’m almost there. I stopped at the supermarket after work to buy something for dinner” I say, searching for the keys in my bag. Niko gave me a huge key ring months ago because I always complain about not finding the keys right away. I have never used it. I like blaming the magical bottomless bag and to be fully honest I can’t even remember where I put it. 

“What are you having?” 

Here they are. I unlock the door and go straight to the kitchen to put down the groceries.

“Wait! No, don’t tell me what you bought. They brought me dinner at 5 pm today, I don’t wanna get hungry again.”

“Well, I don’t think a crappy prepackaged tuna salad is that mouthwatering.” I chuckle and I can tell he’s smiling too. “Anyway, how did it go? With Villanelle I mean.” If she can make him smile then she must be some kind of enchantress.

“She’s really kind, Eve. I feel like she’s the first person I meet here that actually cares about me.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, Niko.” I really am. As happy as skeptical though. 

“I’ll let you have dinner now. I’ll text you later.” He says before ending the call.

I undress and get into more comfortable clothes before heading back to the kitchen. I take a fork and then sit at the table. I never feel lonely but some nights are harder than usual. Especially when you bought the tuna salad but now you’re suddenly craving the chicken one. I knew I should have taken the chicken salad. I start moving some green leaves around, realizing I’m not that hungry anymore. I check my work mail while mindlessly taking a few bites. The shop is going well and I thank God every day for that. Niko’s hospital bills are kind of expensive and, since he’s not working, things are a little tight at the moment. It’s not like I’m struggling with money though. When I told him a couple years after we got married that I wanted to open a candles and soap shop with Bill, he thought I was joking. I can’t blame him for that. I perfectly know that a shop is hard work and how unpredictable it can be. At first the business seemed not to take off but after a while people started coming in more often. I love my job. It’s the only thing keeping me sane lately. 

—

Every morning when I wake up my hands roam on the other side of the bed searching for Niko’s warm body. How is it possibile that I forget every single time that he’s not waking up next to me? I’m not sure if it’s because I actually miss him or I just don’t really like waking up alone. 

I glance outside and it looks like today is gonna be a cold windy day and that definitely doesn’t make me wanna leave the house. I start getting ready for work, reluctantly but still. 

I go downstairs, following the smell of coffee to the kitchen. Buying that automatic coffee maker is probably one of the best choices I’ve ever made. I put way too much sugar in the mug but since Niko’s been at the hospital I haven’t had no one to remind me to put just the right amount. “It’s ok” I say out loud, trying to convince myself that, after all, I deserve the extra tablespoon of sugar. An extra dose of sweetness never killed anybody. Or maybe it did. Whatever. 

I put on the warmest coat I own and lock the door before heading out. I call Niko on my way to work. He picks up almost right away.

“Morning!” I say cheerful.

“Morning, honey. You’re going to work, right? Aren’t you late?” 

“God Niko, please don’t. I already have Bill scolding me every time I’m even just five minutes late. I’m starting to think he enjoys yelling at me.” He chuckles. “Anyway, I’m almost there. See you at lunch?”

“Huh actually Villanelle wanted me to try something at lunch.” 

“Oh,” I pause, “Okay.” What is she making him do? Will it work? I take a deep breath to remove any bad thought. “I guess I’ll see you after work then.” 

He stays silent for a few seconds “Eve, I just wanted to tell you that I know this isn’t easy for you either and I really appreciate how patient you’re being with me and the situation I’m in.” Niko usually doesn’t feel at ease talking about his feelings, especially when he’s struggling. “Villanelle told me I should rely on the people that I love” he swallows. It’s sad how he can’t get himself to openly talk with me about his emotions, even if we’ve been married for more than ten years. Nevertheless I’m happy he’s finally talking with me, opening up. It’s not much but it’s still something and I really want this marriage to work out. If villanelle can manage to make him do that, then maybe I should thank her, after all. 

“I’m always gonna be here for you, Niko. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” And I meant it. I really did. 

—

“You know the shop opens at 9 am, don’t you?” 

“I got my period this morning and I couldn’t find the tampons.” I nonchalantly say taking off my coat.

“You said the exact same thing last week, Eve.” I probably looked guilty, that’s why he didn’t buy that. I should watch a tutorial on youtube on how to tell lies without getting caught. I turn to him fluttering my eyelashes, quietly asking for forgiveness. “God, I bloody hate you. If you have to lie, at least be good at it.” He sighs. “Anyway, how’s Niko?” 

“Huh, I actually have good news.” I head to the lab in the back of the shop to hang the coat and when I come back he hasn’t said a word yet, patiently waiting for me to carry on. “He seems to like the new nurse, apparently she is a good influence for him.”

“Have you met her?”

“I did. Yesterday.” I purse my lips.

“And? What’s she like?”

“I’m trying to figure that out. She’s beautiful though.” I run my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth it out. “The kind of beautiful that makes it hard for you to look away.” I’m picturing Villanelle’s face while speaking, her piercing eyes and that annoying smirk. A chuckle brings me back to reality.

“I meant what is she like with Niko? How is she a good influence for him? Is she that pretty?” He jokes.

“Oh!” I gasp, a little embarrassed. I feel my cheeks slightly flushing. What I was thinking? “Well, I didn’t expect him to approve the new nurse so quickly. You know he can be difficult sometimes. I really don’t know what it is about Villanelle that made him trust her but honestly I don’t even care about that as long as he feels comfortable around her. She has that something though, that something that usually makes people either love you or hate you.”

“And which one is it for you?” He sounds genuinely curious. He knows how much I care about this, all of it, how much I want Niko to come home.

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

“You know what you could do to help you make up your mind?”

“What?” 

“Selling some bloody candles!”

“Oh, fuck off Bill!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this first chapter and if you’d be interested in what happens next!


End file.
